Coyotes
by Teh Soul Cookie
Summary: "Once a coyote gets a taste of something it likes, it'll keep coming back for more. And it'll never let up, not until it gets what it wants." Vani/Ven AU Rated M for Yaoi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vanitas, Ventus or any of the other characters from Birth By Sleep. I just write the stuff. :3**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

His body moved in fluid motion to the music, his pale skin glistening with the slight workout the swaying gave. Goosebumps rose on his arms, the night air chilling him in a thrilling way, a way that just made the music pound in his head, made him more aware of the other bodies moving along with him. He closed his golden eyes, letting the beat pulse through him, pushing out all thought, and leaving only passion.

He tilted his head up, opening his eyes to stare at the bright pinpricks of light scattered across the sky, like someone had taken millions of diamonds and threw them on a swatch of black velvet. His lips parted, moving in time to the words of the song. One of his favorites. He felt dazed, but at the same time aware of every detail of his surroundings, eyes moving now to scan the crowd around him, searching for anyone who stood out, anyone he could play with.

Then he spotted the boy.

Beautiful blonde hair, deep blue eyes, healthy, glowing skin. A gorgeous creature, couldn't be more than eighteen, maybe younger. Must've snuck in, this beautiful young boy, much like the raven haired youth had. He stopped singing along, his lips curving into a smile. A plan formed in his mind, only to be broken by the arrival of two other people at the table where the blonde sat. A blue haired woman and a brown haired man, both at least three or four years older than the boy.

He frowned at this, the trio smiling and sipping on drinks that didn't look the least bit alcoholic from where he stood. That might make things more difficult, if the blonde wasn't going to drink. Golden eyes trained on the boy, he danced his way over to closer to the table, ears straining to catch some of their conversation.

"Oh, come on Ventus, don't you want to dance, at least a little?" The blue haired woman was saying.

"Not really, Aqua. I just…I'm not much of a dancer, you know that." Ventus, the blonde, frowned, his lower lip jutting out in a manner that sent the black haired boy's heart pounding. That blue-eyed teen was just too cute.

Aqua laughed, turning to the brown haired male.

"Well, then, will you go dance with me, Terra?" She asked, smiling at him. Terra pursed his lips, giving the question mock consideration before agreeing with a smile. The pair got up and made their way to the other side of the dance floor.

Perfect. Now was his chance.

He moved the short distance over to the table, placing one, almost white hand on it. He loomed over the blonde, causing the boy to look up, confusion on the his face. The black haired youth smiled down at him, his golden eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hey there," He said in a voice that was only just above a whisper. "What's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I-I'm not here alone," Ventus replied, trying to break his gaze from the gold eyes, but failed. "My friends just went off to dance."

"Hmm. Okay, I'll buy that." The raven-headed male smirked, tapping his fingers on the table along with the beat. He took the seat opposite Ventus, his smile widening as the boy's blue orbs followed him. "I'm Vanitas. Now you."

"V-Ventus, but everyone calls me Ven." Ven couldn't form a linear trail of thoughts as he stared into Vanitas's golden eyes, the orbs holding a ferocity that frightened the blonde boy.

"Ven. I like that. Our names are similar. Kinda weird, huh?" Vanitas smiled, folding his hands on the table before him.

"Um, yeah, weird. Uh, is there anything in particular that you wanted, Vanitas?" Ventus finally tore his stare away from the other male, locking his eyes on his hands in his lap.

"No." Vanitas gave a short laugh, running a hand through his spiky locks.

"Um, okay then. I'm not quite sure what else to say." Ven trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you wanna dance, Ven?" Vanitas asked, his fingers drumming the tabletop. His body urged him to take the blonde onto the dance floor, where they could be closer.

"I-I can't really dance all that well," Ventus muttered, keeping his eyes on his hands. Vanitas slapped the table, the blonde jumping at the noise, getting up to stand before Ven. The teen looked up, startled at the black haired boy's sudden proximity.

"I can teach you. Trust me." Vanitas tilted Ven's chin up, leaning closer with insane speed, and brushing his lips against the blonde's. He pulled away after a second, taking the boy's hand and pulling him into the fray of the dance floor. Ven, stunned by the sudden kiss, followed without resistance, his eyes wide with innocence.

Vanitas moved to the middle of the floor, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He held him close, his fingertips fluttering up and down the blonde's spine. Vanitas used his hips to guide Ven's, twirling and propelling them in an erotic display.

Ventus gasped and sighed at the contact, a blush appearing on his face, his eyes clouding and mind empty of thought. Vanitas's eyes stayed sharp, focused, his brain working to make sure that Ven would be leaving with him.

The music switched, turning from upbeat to a slower tempo. Vanitas changed his dance style, swaying and spinning, breathing sweet nothings into Ventus's ear, while giving him a few kisses behind his ears. The song changed again, turning to a tango, Vanitas kicking it up a notch, catching sight of Aqua's and Terra's shock faces. He smirked.

"Ventus. How about we go back to my place? It's real close by and real cozy." Vanitas chuckled into the blonde's ear, squeezing the boy's backside. Ventus squeaked, but pressed himself closer to the black haired youth to show he was not displeased.

"I think I'd like that a lot," Ventus whispered back, twining his hand with Vanitas's. The golden eyes male's smile widened, giving the blonde a fleeting kiss before dragging him out to the street.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

It wasn't until two weeks after that first wonderful night that Ventus heard from Vanitas again. He arrived one evening out of nowhere, knocking on his door, the same hungry, ferocious look in his eyes that had scared Ven before.

"Hey, baby, I think it's about time for another go on the Sex Machine. What do you think?" The black haired male leaned against the door frame, his smirk knowing. Once someone had a taste of him, he knew there was no way they could resist ever again.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Ventus asked, his voice holding a desperate edge, his eyes trained on the other male's feet.

"Why?" Vanitas asked back, laughing. "I didn't come, babe, because I like to make my lovers want it. And I can tell you want it bad."

"You were all I could think about, all I _wanted_ to think about. I wanted to see your face, feel your touch, hear your voice, taste your skin. I-" Ventus was cut off by the sudden presence of lips on his. He blink, gasping, Vanitas taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Enough talking." Vanitas muttered, kicking the door shut and removing his shirt. He smirked at Ventus who remove his own in a flash. Their bodies crashed back together, fusing to each other. They fell to the floor with a loud thud, moans and names passing through their lips when they weren't connected. Hands roamed, unable to get enough of touching, grabbing, groping. Both wanted more, so much more. And both were impatient to get it.

Their cries filled the small apartment, rising to a crescendo before falling silent. Ventus wrapped himself around Vanitas, both wearing satisfied smiles and nothing else.

"Vani, that was….just wow," Ventus muttered, trailing his finger across the other male's chest.

"Wow yourself Ven." Vanitas chuckled and closed his eyes. Both fell into a content slumber.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Ventus was on his mind, always on his mind. Over the months after their first and second encounters, they started seeing each other more and more, but even that could not dampen his wanting. It had been only two days since he had last seen the blonde but he couldn't concentrate, couldn't think about anything but that sweet face, with the innocent, trusting blue eyes, the golden locks of hair formed into a careful swirl, the pouty, full lips. He tried to keep his mind off the supple body, much too beautiful with the subtle curves and almost perfect proportions, the smooth cream of his skin, the warmth that would engulf him as soon as he entered it.

Vanitas shook his head, pulling his mind from the tangle of thoughts. He couldn't let up. Ven had his cell number, and he would wait to go see him until he called, like he had vowed before leaving the blonde's apartment.

His cellphone buzzed, golden eyes roaming to the caller id.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Vanitas thought, flipping it open.

"Hey, baby, I was just thinking about you."

"Me too," Ventus answered on the other end of the line. Vanitas could hear the smile in his voice.

"When do you want me over?"

"Well, about that…Vanitas, I-I don't think we should see each other any more."

"What? WHY?" Vanitas growled, his eyes narrowing as fury flooded his veins.

"I-It's just I don't want to be in a relationship that's just about the sex. I mean, there needs to be something more, r-right?"

"And who told you that? One of your little 'friends'? I've seen relationships work with a lot less than what we've got going on. And it's not just about the sex!" Vanitas could feel his pulse rise in a familiar way. His feelings were getting the best of him, and he failed to reign them in.

"Then what else is there? Every time we see each other, it's just sex and then sleeping and then you leave. There's nothing else. We've never even gone on an real date!" He could tell Ventus was getting angry too, though he thought the blonde had no right to.

"You know I'm not romantic and sappy like that."

"It's not about being romantic! It's about going about things the right way! I want more than just _this_. I don't even know anything about you!"

"I don't like talking about myself."

"Well, if you want to make this work then you'd better start. Right now." Ventus fell silent. Vanitas took a deep breath.

"No."

"Why the HELL not?" Ventus shouted. Vanitas winced and pulled the phone away from his ear a little. "Don't you WANT to be with me?"

"I want that more than anything. But I can't." Vanitas paused. "If I tell you about me, I know you'll hate me and never want to see me again, and I can't stand that."

"How do you know I'll hate you?" Ventus's voice had grown softer, sensing the hurt just beneath the surface.

"I know you'll hate me cause…. I can't explain, and I don't want to lose you by telling you. You're the best thing I've ever known."

"You're going to lose me if you don't tell. Think about it and then come over, when you come to your decision."

The line went dead.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Ventus flicked through the channels on the TV without seeing them. His mind was much too preoccupied with thoughts of his lover. What was it that Vanitas was hiding from him? Why did he hate himself so much? What could he have done that was so horrible that Vanitas would think Ventus would leave him for it?

His mind spun with the implications, and he shook his head to clear the dizziness. He turned off the TV and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, feeling fatigued.

"Oh, Vani, what's going on with you?" Ven muttered, collapsing onto the couch and burying his face into his arms. He could feel the tears coming, his heart throbbing with pain, but he pushed both down, pulling his emotions back under his control.

A soft knock on the door startled the blonde, making him jump up and wipe at his eyes, checking for stray moisture. He rushed to the door, throwing it open without checking the peephole. He already knew who it was.

"Vanitas." A smile sprung to his lips before he could stop it. He leaned forward, kissing Vanitas just as he always did when the raven haired male came over. "Speak of the devil," Ven muttered, pulling back.

"Does that mean I don't have to explain anything now?" Vanitas chuckled, placing his hand on the blonde's cheek. Ven pushed his hand away, the somber mood returning to him.

"No, you're not getting off that easy." Ventus took his hand and lead him to the couch. He sat and patted the spot next to him, Vanitas taking it. "Okay, so what did you decide?"

"I decided…to tell you everything." Vanitas sighed, playing with Ventus's fingers.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. I want to know everything, Vani." Ventus gripped the golden eyed male's hand, lifting his chin with the other and smiling at him.

"Alright." Vanitas took a deep breath, standing and walking to the window, his back to Ventus. "Where to start?"

"How about your childhood? That seems like a good place to start as any." Ven chuckled, relaxing into the couch cushions.

"Fine. I was born under unusual circumstances. You've heard stories about creatures called 'Changelings', right?"

"Uh, sure. They're children Faeries take and replace with their own children, right?" Vanitas could feel the blonde's eyes boring into the back of his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know you may not believe me, but _I'm_ a Changeling. I was switched with a human child and raised as a human since I was very young. I didn't know what I really was until I turned sixteen and my real parents came to claim me. They scared me to no end, their eyes unnatural and bright, their skin too pale, their movements too fluid, but also twitching like an insect. The smiled at me, and asked where the humans were. I told them that they were downstairs, not caring what these two strange creatures would do to them.

"I sat still and quiet, listening to the noises that came up, the screams and cries. I did nothing. We lived far out in the country, no neighbors close by, no one to come check out what the noises were. When the creatures returned, they were covered in dripping dark red goop. They both smiled and laughed, their voices sounding like wind and their laughter like chimes, as they told me what they'd just done.

"They'd killed my human parents, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to care. I smiled too as they described exactly what they did, felt a euphoria I never experienced before. They took me away, lead me deep into the forest to their home, among many of the other Faerie species. They themselves were Sidhe or some of the ruling class, the ones that looked closest to humans."

Vanitas chuckled and turned around, smiling.

"I don't even have to use a glamour to be in public. My hair takes care of the major thing I need to hide." He lifted his black spikes, revealing a slight tapered ear hidden beneath them. Ventus's eyes widened at the sight, but his voice had left him.

"Anyway, my true parents told me that each of the Sidhe have an animal familiar that was the embodiment of their spirit and would live with and help them from the time they turned sixteen. That's why they came back for me, it was my turn. My mother's familiar was a wild bobcat, and my father's a wolf. After a complex ceremony my familiar turned out to be a coyote. My parents were ecstatic, but told me that soon I would need to leave with my familiar. Like the coyote, I was never meant to stay in one place long.

"I left as soon as I could, though first I learned everything I could about what I really was. I learned that there were two different courts, the Seelie and Unseelie or the Light and Dark courts. The Unseelie were the wilder, meaner of the two, while the Seelie were 'nicer', and I use the term loosely. We belonged to the Unseelie, and I liked it a lot. We had revels that lasted through the night, and the other Faeries would go out and trick humans into doing humiliating things with their magic.

"Soon I'd had enough of it though, and I missed the human world. I started wandering, living on the fringes of human society, at least until I could control myself around them better. I loved to watch them, especially when they danced. Human dancing is so different than the dancing at the Faerie revels. It's…I'm not sure. There's just something about it that makes my blood boil in the best way.

"I've been wandering for the better part of a century, having relations with any person or persons I chose for however long I felt like, and doing whatever I please with my magic. I've done things I am not proud of, and things I am, but if I told you would make you hate me, I'm sure. But there it is. That's all I have to say."

Vanitas glanced at Ventus, the blonde's face blank. He sighed and returned to sit on the couch next to Ven. The blue-eyed male swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and turned to look into Vanitas's golden orbs.

"So…um, where's your familiar? T-the coyote, right?" Ven gave a shaky smile.

"He's at my apartment. He stays there most of the time. It would be a little weird for a coyote to be following me around every where, right?" Vanitas gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah." Ventus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady himself, steel his heart for the decision he came to. "Vanitas, get out."

"What?" Vanitas blinked, his black brows furrowing. "Why? I-I thought you were okay with it. I mean, you seemed fine."

"Well, I'm not. As much as I like you, as I love you. I can't take this, this-" Ventus took a moment to think. "Ridiculousness! Do you _really _expect me to believe that you're a, a Faerie? That's just plain idiotic. Sure you've got the pointy ears, but a Faerie, really? Just get the hell out Vanitas, and don't come back. If you can't tell me the truth, then I don't want anything to do with you."

"I knew it was going to be like this! I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Vanitas slapped himself on the forehead. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, but you insisted!"

Vanitas stood, moving to stand before Ventus. He glared down at the younger man, his golden eyes dancing like fire. Ventus glared right back, though the flickering anger in the other's made him want to shiver out of fear.

"Let me just tell you one thing, Ventus," Vanitas spat, his voice becoming layered with something else, something more sinister. "Once a coyote gets a taste of something it likes, it'll keep coming back for more. And it'll never let up, not until it gets what it wants."

With that he vanished, gone with a blink of Ven's eyes.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Ventus stared at his hands, the cold sweat sliding down his neck. He peaked through the blinds once more, his fingers making the things tremble. He let the blinds go, the white objects retracting with a snap.

"Still there. Why did I think it'd be gone?" He shook his head, closing his eyes, the upper and lower lids brushed black with exhaustion. He tried to take a deep breath, but it came in shaky instead, his eyes watering as he pushed down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him again.

A loud howl from outside made him jump, his hand reaching to pull down the blinds. There, sitting across the street, its unnaturally bright, golden eyes staring at him, was a coyote. It leaned its head back and gave another yelping howl, before returning its stare to him.

It had been two months since the day he told Vanitas to leave, and there wasn't a moment he didn't think of the dark man. Every day Ventus saw his car sitting outside, waiting and watching for something that Ven didn't know. But at night, the car left, only to be replaced by the coyote, its eyes never leaving his window, its body never moving any closer than the sidewalk across the street.

He called the police, and animal control, but neither could do anything. When the police came, there was never anyone in the car, and when animal control came, the coyote was always gone. Ven figured they somehow _knew_ when the authorities were coming, and ditched the scene when they arrived. But it was still strange, because they couldn't even find any evidence that there had even been anyone in the car, or that there had been a coyote anywhere near the apartment building.

"Ven, is everything alright? I heard some sort of howl." Aqua walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a towel.

"It's just the coyote. He's being more noisy than usual." Ven's voice was weak, a quiet sigh escaping from his lips.

"Oh, Ven," Aqua murmured, eyes softening. She came to sit next to the boy, wrapping her arm around him. Ven let his head fall onto her shoulder, closing his eyes again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Aqua. I'm too scared to leave the apartment, and I can't sleep here without thinking that he'll somehow sneak in and whisk me away to some horrible place." He buried his face into her shirt, tears leaking out through the closed lids. Aqua wrapped both her arms around the boy, stroking his hair with a gentle touch.

"Shh, shh. Don't worry, Ventus. Terra and I won't let that happen to you. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out fine, trust me." Aqua held him tight, knowing the promises were empty, and there wasn't anything her or Terra could do, if Vanitas came to claim his prize.

Ven sighed, pulling away from the woman, and wiping at his wayward tears.

"I'm fine now. It was just nerves," He muttered, taking yet another peek out the window. Still there. He stood, legs shaking to hold his weight, but hold it they did. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Okay," Aqua replied, her eyes tight with worry. "Call if you need anything, I'll be here."

"Alright, but if I don't call, don't come in." The blonde stumbled off to his room, leaving the confused blue-haired woman behind him. He fell onto the bed with a groan, eyes still leaking through their bruised lids. He clawed his way to the head of the bed, slipping between the sheets, missing the loving heat of his former lover at his back.

His eyelids squeezed tight, the images of Vanitas flashing behind them, ever present. He couldn't have a moment's peace without a thought of the black haired man entering his head. He moaned in surrender, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh, Vani, why can't you just leave me alone? Even when you're not here physically, you're tormenting my mind, playing tricks with my sight, and my hearing. Sometimes, I even think I can smell your scent hanging in the air like you just passed by, or taste the flavor of you on my tongue as if you kissed me just a moment before. When will this end? Will you either take me as your slave or leave me to die alone, in peace? That's what you're doing to me, you horrible fiend! You're killing me, murdering me so slowly I can tell ever minute I grow closer to death. So choose, you loathsome beast! Take me or let me die!" He gave an exaggerated sigh, placing his shaking hand over his eyes.

"Well, fine, if you're going to be so melodramatic about it, then I'll just steal you away right now."

Ventus gasped, sitting up with enough speed to make him dizzy. Vanitas stood, smirking, at the end of the blonde's bed, moving with silent steps up the side. He place his hand on the lump of blanket, beneath which was Ven's legs were. He smirked, his hand sliding up as he moved. His fingers curled around Ventus's wrist, pulling the boy's hand closer to him. His eyes glowed in the darkness, the same gold as the coyote's, who sat, ever vigilante, outside. He kissed each fingertip, his lips as soft as the brush of a butterfly's wings.

His expression changed, with a suddenness that startled Ven, from a sardonic grin to a scowl of fury. Vanitas shoved the boy back onto the bed, pinning him with one hand, and covering his mouth with the other.

"You say I've been tormenting you? You don't know the meaning of the word. _You_ are the tormenter, not I. _You_ are the one constantly plaguing my thoughts, never leaving me a moment alone. Face it, Ventus, we're a part of each other now, whether we want it or not." Vanitas's scowl faded, leaving an odd look of calm in its wake. "We are each other's soul. The one that we are meant to be with. Don't even try to say otherwise, you know it's true too. I can't live without you now, anymore than you can without me. I can see it in you're eyes, you agree. That mean I can uncover your mouth now?"

Ventus gave a nod, his deep blue eyes shining with the truth of the other man's words. Vanitas removed his hand, rubbing his face with the freed hand. Ventus stared at him, unable to think of anything to say that would sound half as good as what he had. The blonde opened his mouth and closed it, making himself look like a fish. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate, and did what he had wanted to do since the very moment he told Vanitas to leave. He kissed him.

Vanitas, surprised but yet at the same time not, kissed him back, pulling the younger boy into a tight embrace. For some time, they stayed that way. They would have stayed longer had not their lung begin to burn for needed oxygen.

"Damn, that was better than I thought it would be," Vanitas muttered, his lungs expanding.

"Vanitas," Ventus said, having found the words he wanted. "Forget everything I said before. I believe you, and I love you, and I don't care about anything else anymore. All I want, is to be with you."

"Took you long enough." Vanitas laughed, taking Ventus in his arms for another long kiss.

And outside the coyote yowled.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**A/n: Soooooo…..What did you guys think of this one-shot? It was inspired by the song Coyotes by Jason Mraz, if you're interested. Yup. That's it. Review please! :D**


End file.
